


Dust, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

by servilesammy



Series: the lost poems of Sam and Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Letters, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servilesammy/pseuds/servilesammy
Summary: Set sometime in season 5, pre-apocalypse"My dear heart,with heartbreaking green eyesand bourbon locks..."





	Dust, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at servilesammy

Dust

 

By the fall of me,  
the implosion of this  
hallowed globe,  
the only things left  
that had been mine  
will be the pieces of my  
decaying skin  
floating about  
eternally  
in the forth.

My cells have floated away,  
away from me,  
perhaps disgusted  
by the sins I created  
with my own two hands;  
but I love my hands--  
lithe, spindly digits  
that weave love  
into my dear heart's hair.

My dear heart,  
with heartbreaking green eyes  
and bourbon locks,  
sometimes the only thing  
that fills the void  
withing my chest.


End file.
